Suicide Squad (film) Trivia
Trivia about Suicide Squad. *The group called the Suicide Squad has included many popular characters; everyone from Deathstroke, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, Bane, and many more have made the cut at some point in the comic's curriculum. *Two separate incarnations of the Suicide Squad appeared in the television series Smallville and Arrow. In the former, it featured Rick Flag, Deadshot, Plastique, Warp, Icicle and Chloe Sullivan. In the latter, its members include Deadshot, Bronze Tiger and Shrapnel. *The third instalment in the DC Extended Universe, following Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Ryan Gosling was sought out first for the role of The Joker. He reportedly turned down the role because he didn't want to sign on for a multi-picture deal that the studio was requiring. *It was announced on December 2, 2014 that Jared Leto would play the Joker, Margot Robbie would play Harley Quinn, Will Smith would play Deadshot, Jai Courtney as Captain Boomerang, Tom Hardy as Rick Flagg, and Cara Delevingne as the Enchantress. *Oprah Winfrey, Viola Davis and Octavia Spencer were the front runners for Amanda Waller until Davis was cast. *In the comics, Amanda Waller led the Suicide Squad. *3rd live action appearance of Harley Quinn with her first appearing in Birds of Prey and Arrow. *Cara Delevingne was heavily considered for the role of Harley Quinn before Margot Robbie was chosen for the role. *In the comics, Deadshot is of Hispanic descent not African American like Will Smith. *Jared Leto is the first actor to play The Joker since Health Ledger's performance in The Dark Knight. *Kerry Washington and Jon Bernthal were considered for roles. *This is the second time Will Smith and Margot Robbie have worked together. They previously starred together in Focus. *This is the second time Will Smith and Ben Affleck have worked together. They previously starred together in Jersey Girl. *A bar scene with Harley taking everyone's orders was featured in several trailers but was edited for the theatrical release. In the scene Deadshot calls for a shot, Katana wants whiskey, Croc and Boomerang settle for beer, Harley asks Diablo wants and he prefers water which she jokes, "is a good idea." In the finished film it cuts directly to Deadshot's speech about them all almost pulling the mission off. *The majority of the cast and crew got the tattoo "SKWAD" in honor of the film. The tattoos were even applied by some of the cast members (Margot Robbie & Will Smith). *Tom Hardy was originally cast as Rick Flag but dropped out to do The Revenant. Hardy had previously played Bane in The Dark Knight Rises, who was a former member of the Suicide Squad in the comic books. Hardy later expressed his regret at leaving the role, given he didn't want to lose the work. *To prepare for his role as Deadshot, Will Smith shaved his head and spent time training with Navy SEALS and Army Rangers, practicing firing a Glock 9mm handgun and an AR-15 rifle. The actor turned out to be a quick learner, particularly with long distance shots using the AR-15. *Jared Leto got so immersed in playing The Joker that he wouldn't break out of character on set even when he wasn't filming. He even sent his fellow cast members "Joker-like" presents: a live rat to Margot Robbie and bullets to Will Smith, a soiled Playboy magazine to Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje and a dead hog, anal beads and used condoms for the whole crew. Scott Eastwood, commented that Leto frightened him at times with his behavior, and Smith mentioned that he actually never met the real Leto. *This movie wias released on the 50th anniversary of the Joker's live-action debut (Cesar Romero in both the TV series Batman and it's movie Batman). *In May 2016, Warner Brothers announced that Margot Robbie would be producing and reprising her role as Harley Quinn in an upcoming Untitled Harley Quinn Project. Not much has been revealed about the project, but it is rumoured to be focused on the female heroes and villains of the DC Universe. *It has been suggested that because of the dark and tormenting nature of the film, an on-set therapist was hired to keep the cast grounded. *The Joker's car, the Jokermobile, is a customised Infiniti G35 Vaydor. *In an interview with Empire Magazine, Zack Snyder stated that each member of the Suicide Squad has a vendetta against Batman as he is the one responsible for them all being behind bars at the start of the film. *Jai Courtney was rumor being in talks for Deadshot before being cast for Captain Boomerang. *To try and find the perfect Joker laugh, Jared Leto tried publicly different laughs in New York City and Toronto to see which ones made people the most uncomfortable. *Ben Affleck is the first actor to portray Batman in two movies helmed by different directors. He is also the first actor to portray Batman in two different movies within the same year. *Jared Leto visited New York Comic Con 2015 in disguise and took a picture with an unsuspecting fan cosplaying the Joker. *Harley Quinn wields an umbrella that is red and black, her original color scheme from Batman: The Animated Series. She also wields a baseball bat, her trademark weapon from the "Batman: Arkham" video games. *David Ayer revealed Jared Leto's first official look as The Joker in April 24, 2015, the character's 75th anniversary. *Jared Leto took inspiration from the Batman comic "Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth", which portrayed the Joker as a transcendent, unsettling and seductive person. He also cites gospel music, shamans and Mexican cartels as an influence on the character. *The baseball bat used by Harley Quinn was given to Kevin Smith as a thank you for hosting DC Films Presents: The Dawn of the Justice League. *The strip club Harley Quinn is shown in is the Joker's "smile and grin" *The first comic-based film to feature a team of supervillains where they're the main cast of characters. *Jared Leto chose not to re-watch the performance given by Heath Ledger in The Dark Knight because he felt he needed to form his own version of the character. He didn't want to copy or lift material from any previous film version. Instead, he focused more on the comic book versions of the iconic villain. *Takes place after the events of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Margot Robbie revealed at San Diego Comic-Con International 2016 that although the cast members of the squad had extensive rehearsals together, she and Jared Leto didn't rehearse prior to filming their scenes. She and director David Ayer felt it added to the unpredictability and madness of Harley Quinn and the Joker. *While reading the comic books in preparation to direct the film, David Ayer had Margot Robbie in mind for the role of Harley Quinn; however, Emma Roberts was offered for the role by Warner Bros but turned it down to star in Scream Queens. Olivia Thirlby, Imogen Poots, Alison Brie, Rooney Mara, Olivia Wilde, Emma Watson, Emily Browning, Zooey Deschanel, Lily Collins, Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Sara Paxton, Amanda Seyfried and Evan Rachel Wood were also considered for the role of Harley Quinn. *Cara Delevingne auditioned for the role of Enchantress by reading for Martha from Edward Albee's play "Who's Afraid Of Virginia Woolf?" She was asked to read the part in several different ways, in order to reflect June Moore's split personality. By the end of the audition she was ready to beat people up: "David Ayer sparked a fury in me, you got to come get me out of jail because I was so furious!" *Jai Courtney is reported as saying "I'll never be in a comic-book movie." He changed his mind after finding out David Ayer was to direct/produce. *Within 3 weeks of the teaser-trailer being released, it had racked up more views than both Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice trailers. *First live-action film to feature Harley Quinn. *Leonardo DiCaprio, Brad Pitt, Daniel Craig, Matthew McConaughey, Johnny Depp, Colin Farrell, Keanu Reeves, Oscar Isaac, Jason Statham, Idris Elba, Matt Damon, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Alexander Skarsgård, Ewan McGregor, Robert Pattinson, Michael Fassbender, Joel Kinnaman and Jon Hamm were considered for the role of Deadshot. *With the release of this film, both Will Smith and his wife Jada Pinkett Smith are the first real-life couple to portray Batman villains in Suicide Squad and Gotham, respectively. However, the character Jada Pinkett Smith plays was invented for its series. Will Smith's character, on the other hand, has a long history in comic books. *Director David Ayer describes the film as a "comic-book version of The Dirty Dozen (1967)." *The film cast includes three Oscar winners: Jared Leto, Ben Affleck, Common; and two Oscar nominees: Viola Davis and Will Smith. *Each of the Squad wears an item that references their comic book history: **George Harkness has on a blue shirt with "Captain" on it, homaging Captain Boomerang's blue uniform (it's also got a design of little boomerangs on it) **Killer Croc wears clothes made out of crocodile skin **June Moon/Enchantress has on a moon-styled headpiece to keep her powers in control (in the comics it was a necklace); **Chato Santana has a sweatshirt reading "Diablo", his superhero title **Katana's outfit echoes her "New 52" uniform (a black suit) and her classic suits (which had Japanese rising suns as her symbol) **Harley Quinn's color scheme is red and blue, inspired by her appearance in the "New 52" DC comics where she is a member of the Squad. *It took the makeup team five hours for the prosthetic makeup to be applied to Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje with the makeup applied to his head and shoulders while the rest was body paint. *Part of the film is set in Midway City. In the DC Comics, this was the home of the superhero couple Hawkman and Hawkgirl. *Filmed in Toronto, Ontario in June 2015 under the code name "Bravo 14." *The mercenary Deathstroke briefly had an appearance in the film, and Joe Manganiello was considered for the role. *Jared Leto shaved his eyebrows in order to play the Joker to make him look more deranged and psychotic. Coincidentally, Jay Hernandez, who plays El Diablo, also shaved his eyebrows for his role since his character was designed to have no hair on his body. For Hernandez the choice saved him half an hour a day in the makeup chair. *I Am Legend, also starring Will Smith, had a fake promotional poster for Batman v. Superman, which later developed into a real theactrical film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice which is in the same cinematic universe as Suicide Squad. *Harley's choker necklace has the word "puddin" written on it. This is one of the many pet names she used in the animated series when speaking to the Joker. *Writer Paul Dini, who created Harley Quinn in Batman: The Animated Series, said he found her look optimistic and promising. *The Joker's various clothes in the film are based on the clothes he wore in the Batman comics: **the tuxedo and white gloves comes from "Death in the Family" (1988) **the white coat and purple shirt comes from "Dark Knight Returns" (1986) **the Joker's brown waistcoat comes from "Joker" (2008). *According to sources close to the production of the film, David Ayer was under unbelievable stress to deliver a final cut ahead of schedule in order to make the August 5, 2016 release date. The stress of Warner Bros. executives breathing down his neck, a never-ending cycle of different editors, and conflicting ideas on the tone of the film were among the stress inducers especially after the lukewarm response of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice by critics and audiences with both groups citing the dark and gritty tone to be too much for that film. This lead to Warner Bros. executives demanding reshoots for certain scenes in order to interject humor and a light-hearted nature to contradict the gritty and violent tone of David Ayer's original cut of the film. *Enchantress' appearance in this film is meant to lead into Justice League Dark. In the comics, she has a role in the ensemble. *The Enchantress is the name of villainous characters in both DC and Marvel Comics, who coincidentally both wield magic and are clothed in green. The Enchantress of Marvel is a rival of Thor while DC's is not primarily an antagonist on any one hero. In this film she has been completely redesigned in order to look visually different and unique. *Just like his preparation to portray Rayon in 'Dallas Buyers Club', Jared Leto shaved his entire body (except his head) to play the Joker. *In an interview, director David Ayer said we see a different side of Batman as we'll see him from the villain's perspective. *This is the first non-Batman film to star the Joker. *The first trailer shown at Comic-Con 2015 features a cover version of The Bee Gees's classic "I Started A Joke". This version was specifically created for that preview by trailer music company Confidential Music (with vocals by Becky Hanson) and made quite an impact with audiences. The cover version is included on the official soundtrack (which is remarkable as such cover versions created only for promotional material are normally not released to the public). *Belle Reve Penetentiary is the headquarters of the Suicide Squad. "Belle Reve" is a French mistranslation for "beautiful dream". *Viola Davis read M.E. Thomas' autobiography "Confessions of a Sociopath" to prepare for her role as Amanda Waller. *During the first scenes of Harley Quinn's origins there is a montage that includes Margot Robbie dancing with the Joker while wearing the original red and black Harlequin suit her character was invented with in the 90s. This shot is inspired by artist Alex Ross's painted cover for DC Comics Presents: Harley Quinn #1, which was the character's official entry into DC Comic's main universe. *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje did extensive research for Killer Croc, reading decades worth of material from the comics with the character. He also observed actual crocodiles and researched cannibalism. *Troian Bellisario turned down turned down the role of June Moone/Enchantress due to scheduling with Pretty Little Liars (2010). Blake Lively, Brie Larson, Saoirse Ronan, Megan Fox, Ellen Page, Krysten Ritter, Emma Stone, Alicia Vikander, Shailene Woodley, Emilia Clarke and Alexandra Daddario were all considered for the role. *Jared Leto tore his labrum while performing a stunt for the film. *In a joke segment called "First Drafts" on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, one of the taglines for Independence Day: Resurgence, "We had twenty years to prepare. So did they", was spoofed, saying its first draft really was: "For 20 years Will Smith said 'NO.' So we just made it without him." Moreover, and similarly, for Smith's Suicide Squad released in the same year, which has one tagline that states, "Worst. Heroes. Ever.", the first draft was: "The movie Will Smith did instead of Independence Day: Resurgence". *On July 11th, 2015, the first trailer for the film was at Comic Con. Warner Brothers did not intend the trailer to be widely seen, but later relented and publicly released the trailer a few days later. *This is the first comic book movie where the main cast is a team of supervillains. *Without Me by rapper Eminem was featured in this movie. In the music video of song, Eminem and Dr. Dre parody, among others, Batman, a character who is this movie. *The Joker uses a gold-plated ivory-handled AK-47 rifle. This weapon was seen in David Ayer's previous film End of Watch. *First film in the DCEU to not be directed by Zack Snyder. *The John F. Ostrander Federal Building was named after Suicide Squad creator John Ostrander. *Jai Courtney's character Captain Boomerang is portrayed on the TV show Arrow by Nick E. Tarabay, Jai's co-star on Spartacus: Blood and Sand. *Scott Eastwood's father Clint Eastwood was considered for the role of Two-Face on Batman, before producers decided not to use the character. *Threeo songs chosen for the trailers - Spirit in the Sky, Bohemian Rhapsody and Ballroom Blitz - are in the Wayne's World movie soundtrack. *Killer Croc is based on his original debut appearance in the 80s (an aspiring criminal kingpin) and his appearance in the "Joker" comic (a huge black man with a skin condition who indulges in cannibalism). *This will be Will Smith's and Margot Robbie's second movie together after Focus (2015). *Cara Delevingne listened to rock music from Nick Cave and Megadeth to get into the right mood to play the Enchantress. *At 5'9 Jared Leto is the shortest joker next to Mark hamill as Jack Nicholson was 5'10, Heath Ledger was 6'1 and Cesar Romero was 6'3. *Jared Leto revealed in an interview that among the infamous gifts he sent his co-stars were more appropriate items, too. "I did give some really nice, Sweet gifts as well," Leto said while promoting the film in New York city, "I gave cupcakes". But then he added with a devilish grin", "I don't think they should have eaten the cupcakes", he quipped, "I also wrote everyone a poem as well", Leto said adding, "It helped me think about who they were and kind of created this illusion of a relationship and make the circumstances a little more realistic". Leto then teased, "The funny thing about the gifts is no one has actually talked about the craziest stuff, I didn't get thank you notes for some of the gifts" Leto boasted, "I'm not going to say who or what or what specific gift was thanked, but there were a lot", "Joker likes to share his toys." *Rumors that Christopher Plummer would appear in a cameo as Ra's Al Ghul did not turn out true. *Several scenes of Killer Croc's backstory were removed from the final cut, including scenes depicting his entire life as a social outcast due to his physical appearance and convincing himself that he is beautiful in his own way. Croc crossed paths with Batman while working as muscle-for-hire for numerous Gotham's crime bosses, while secretly planning to take over one day. There were also scenes displaying his affinity for making sculptures out of discarded materials. Aside from jokes about Croc viewing himself as 'beautiful,' one of these were retained in the final cut. Also deleted was a scene where he becomes sick at the helicopter escort to Midway City, throws up half-digested pieces of goat, and then eats them again, disgusting the nearby Navy Seals. *Jared Leto had to prepare physically for the role of Joker (as it requires a lot of workout for being in the desired shape). But the actor was so fit and in shape already that within two months he got himself ripped & started shooting. *Jared Leto co-starred with Christian Bale in American Psycho, who later would play Batman in Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy while Jared Leto has been cast as The Joker for this film. *Ryan Gosling, Sharlto Copley and Matt Smith were considered for the role of the Joker. *David Ayer cast Cara Delevingne before there was an actual script. He asked her to prepare for her role as Enchantress by stripping naked in the woods, preferably underneath a full moon, and walking in the mud at night. She reportedly did so, on the secluded compound of her sister's mansion, for some much-needed privacy. *Vixen, Multiplex and Mindboggler were added in the film's original script before being cut. *David Ayer revealed in a Q&A on twitter that King Shark was originally going to appear in the film but would only have been possible as a fully CGI character, his replacement Killer Croc was portrayed practically with makeup and prosthetics. *Film debut of Karen Fukuhara. *In early cuts of the film, its opening detailed June Moon's posession by Enchantress in real time. Reshoots reshuffled the scene to be later in the movie in flashback form in favor of a new opening centered on Deadshot. *The scene of the Joker interrogating Captain Griggs, including the line, "I can't wait to show you my new toys," was in several trailers, but was removed from the final cut. *The song "You Don't Own Me" is featured in the film. This is an appropriate song for a movie about DC Comics villains, as it was originally recorded by Lesley Gore, who played a henchwoman of Catwoman on the 1960s Batman TV series. *Will Smith portrays Deadshot and the costume for the character and all of his weapons will have written on them the phrase "I am the Light, the Way", an obvious reference to Jesus Christ. Will Smith starred as Robert Neville in "I Am Legend" and that character also has many references to Jesus Christ. *Will Smith had lengthy talks with director David Ayer about his nasty past experiences, fears and frustrations, in order to get to the core of his character Deadshot. He later found that Ayer recalled some of these to him during filming, in order to get Smith into the right frame of mind. *On the back of Harley Quinn's jacket, it says "Property of the Joker," saying that the Joker owns her. *Callan Mulvey was rumored for the role of The Joker. Mulvey played another Batman villain, KGBeast, in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Margot Robbie was born two years before Harley Quinn made her first appearance in Batman: The Animated Series. *A bar scene with Harley taking everyone's orders was featured in several trailers but was edited for the theatrical release. In the scene Deadshot calls for a shot, Katana wants whiskey, Croc and Boomerang settle for beer, Harley asks Diablo wants and he prefers water which she jokes, "is a good idea." In the finished film it cuts directly to Deadshot's speech about them all almost pulling the mission off. *Margot Robbie has stated that if she wasn't cast as Harley Quinn she would like to attempt to play Amanda Waller. *Jim Parrack is the sixth actor from True Blood to star in a comic book superhero adaptation, with Anna Paquin in the X-Men films, both Kevin Alejandro and Rutina Wesley in Arrow, Joe Manganiello in Spider-Man and Deborah Ann Woll in Daredevil. *Scenes of Rick Flag and June Moon's romantic relationship, including him reading the files of the Suicide Squad recruits after Waller delivers them to him and a scene of Flag and Moon out on a date, we're removed from the final cut. *Scenes of El Diablo that were removed from the final cut include him observing the flame of a lit match, before putting it out due to his vow to no longer use his powers and being escorted to a training center by being placed in a tube that fills with water to quell his flames, and then unceremoniously dropped onto the ground. *In the Comic-Con trailer for the movie, a version of Bee Gee's "I Started A Joke" is playing. *The first footage of the movie was shown in a teaser trailer during the Warner Brothers panel at San Diego Comic Con in 2015. The trailer was meant to be a glorified sizzle real esentially highlighting the different characters, and Warner Bros had no intention of releasing it to the public. When a low quality version of the trailer that was filmed by someone in attendence at the panel surfaced online, Warner Bros. decided to release the high quality version to the public, technically making it the film's first official trailer *Early cuts of the film included more interaction with Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn, with Harley severely disliking him despite growing affectionate to all the other members of the squad. *Except for Heath Ledger, Jared Leto is the 4th actor to play the Joker to be older than his Batman co-star Ben Affleck. Jared being only 9 months older than Ben, Caesar Romero was 21 year's older than Adam West, Jack Nicholson being 14 year's older than Michael Keaton and Mark Hamill being 4 year's older than Kevin Conroy. *Ted Whittall, who has a role as a military officer in this film, played Rick Flag in the final season of "Smallville". Both he and 'Joel Kinnaman' also appeared in the television series "The Killing". *Robin Atkin Downes is the first actor in the DCEU to have a second role. He previously portrayed Doomsday in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, earlier that year. *Viola Davis plays Amanda Waller in Suicide Squad, respectively. Her husband, Julius Tennon appeared in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) as a General Security Chief. *This is the second film to feature Ben Affleck and Will Smith in a scene together, the first being Jersey Girl. *In the Blitz trailer for Suicide Squad, two songs are playing: "You Don't Own Me" by Grace and "Ballroom Blitz" by Sweet. The latter starting exactly halfway through the trailer. *David Ayer's directorial debut Harsh Times starred Christian Bale, who played Batman in Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy. *Despite reports that Ike Barinholtz's character would be the main villain, this was far from true. *Joel Kinnaman (Rick Flagg in Suicide Squad) is a regular on the show The Killing. The third episode of season one is named "El Diablo" which is also the name of Jay Hernandez's character in the film. *This will be the first time Scott Eastwood and Jim Parrack starred in a David Ayer movie since Fury. *The film's cast includes three Oscar winners: Jared Leto, Common, and Ben Affleck; and two Oscar nominees: Will Smith and Viola Davis. *With Jared Leto given the role of Joker, this will be third consecutive live action Joker who has won an Oscar. Jack Nicholson in 'Batman'' winning in 1976, 1984, and 1998, Heath Ledger winning as his performance of the Joker in The Dark Knight And Jared Leto who won in 2014 and played the Joker in Suicide Squad.'' *Second Batman/Joker film to have a 15 certificate, the first being Batman. *At the time of the theatrical debut of Suicide Squad, Jared Leto became the third actor in the modern era to portray the Joker character in a major live action cinema movie to have won an Oscar for acting. Leto had recently won a Best Supporting Actor Academy Award for Dallas Buyers Club. Jack Nicholson, who portrayed the Joker in Batman (1989), has won three Oscars, one each for Terms of Endearment (Supporting Actor), As Good as It Gets (Lead Actor), and One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (Lead Actor). The late Heath Ledger won a posthumous Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for actually portraying the Joker character in The Dark Knight. *Harley Quinn's origin is based on the Bruce Timm-Paul Dini story "Mad Love", where Harley was a psychiatrist who develops an obsessive infatuation with the Joker. Her doctor attire is based on the comic however her criminal attire is taken from her New 52 portrayal. Her plunge into the same chemicals that birthed the Joker is also from the New 52. *Most of Jared Leto's scenes as the Joker were ultimately trimmed or cut entirely from the final edit of the film, including several clips that were included in the trailers. *Since this movie takes place after the events in Dawn of Justice, a plot reveal is directly mentioned by the character played by David Harbour in the second trailer when he says "What if Superman had decided to fly down, rip off of the roof of the white house, and grab the president right out of the oval house?". The past tense implies that Superman is still dead to the public after Doomsday killed him in the events of Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Several scenes were removed between the Joker and Harley Quinn to repaint the relationship as more loving rather than abusive. Examples include Joker and Harley getting into a fight after Joker and his men escape after shooting up a restaurant. Harley follows them on a motorcycle and intercepts their car, which ends with Harley pointing a gun at Joker's head. Joker sweet-talks Harley into lowering the gun, charming her, then backhands her across the face. Afterwards he sweet-talks her again and they kiss. Joker and Harley then get into an argument after he rescues her in the hijacked helicopter. In early cuts he pushed her out to kill her, then the helicopter gets shot down. This was reworked into the helicopter getting shot down first and Joker pushing her out to save her. Joker returns during the final battle in the subway station, face half-burnt from the helicopter crash, which apparently leads to a brief altercation with the Squad. He calls for Harley to escape with him but she refuses for once in order to help her friends, and the Joker escapes after throwing a live grenade at the group to cover his own escape. *The film, as shown in the Official Trailer, will portray Harley Quinn's origin the same way as in the DC's New 52 comic continuity: The Joker driving Dr. Quinzel insane and finishing her transformation by throwing her into a vat of chemicals. *This is the first Joker incarnation to not have a face disfigurement or make up to extend his smile. *The film contains references to the Suicide Squad feature Batman: Assault on Arkham: **Amanda Waller brings the Squad together **The Squad comprises of Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, a man-beast (King Shark, Killer Croc) and a person with elemental powers (Killer Frost with ice, El Diablo with fire) **Batman and the Joker are involved **Harley develops a romantic infatuation with Deadshot. *Slipknot and El Diablo are the only two members of the Suicide Squad that don't make it out alive. It appears that Enchantress is defeated as well, but she is never an official member of the squad despite the marketing making her appear to be. *Despite the implications from the marketing, Katana and Enchantress are not actually members of the Suicide Squad. Katana is merely Rick Flagg's bodyguard and because she is only a volunteer, and not a criminal, she does not have a micro-bomb implant in her neck. *Enchantress is planned to be the head asset of the Suicide Squad but immediately turns against them and becomes the primary antagonist of their first mission. *Harley Quinn throws away her iconic Puddin' choker necklace away after she believes the Joker dies in a helicopter crash. Although the Joker lives, the fate of his main henchman, Frost, is not revealed. *The Joker kidnaps the professor in charge of the nanite bombs inserted in the necks of the squad and he persuades him to disarm Harley's device. He uses this tactic so Harley can escape the clutches of Rick Flag and Amanda Waller to reunite with him. However, her device appears to be re-activated when the squad eventually rescues Amanda Waller. *To avoid being killed by Waller, the squad makes certain demands as a condition of going back to Belle Reve peacefully: **Deadshot has a visit with his daughter, keeps her letters, and gets a punching bag in his cell **Harley Quinn gets books, an espresso machine, and her bed back. **Killer Croc gets a flat screen television with BET. *Two versions of Harley Quinn's classic jester costume are seen in the film with one being more like the original, animated version complete with the hood and the other being an updated version. Although both costumes are present, Margot Robbie only wears the costume closer to the animated version. *The song playing in the background while Harley Quinn is dancing in the Joker's club is "Purple Lamborghini.' The song is by Rick Ross and Skrillex and is featured on the film's soundtrack. Jared Leto appears as the Joker in the song's official music video. *Batman has three cameos. He first appears when Deadshot is arrested in Gotham City and then chases after Harley Quinn and the Joker, ultimately arresting Harley and turning her over to the Gotham Police Department. He then appears in a post-credits scene when he obtains information about future Justice League members from Amanda Waller. *Early on in production, Scott Eastwood and Common were widely believed to be playing Jason Todd and The Tattooed Man respectively. Both of these rumors turned out to be false. *In early versions of the film, scenes reportedly included passing references to Slipknot being a serial rapist, likely to further paint him as unsympathetic to the audience ahead of his own death. *Harley Quinn has her bed taken away and is forced to sleep on the floor by the Belle Reve staff as punishment for attacking and seducing the guards. *The nanite bombs inserted in the necks of the squad come from a division of Wayne Enterprises. The bombs are the size of a grain of rice, but have the power of a hand grenade. *Belle Reve Penitentiary is the facility that initially houses Killer Croc, El Diablo, Deadshot, and Harley Quinn but Captain Boomerang and Slipknot are not initially kept there. Captain Boomerang isn't detained at Belle Reve until after the squad's mission is complete. Katana is not a criminal and is therefore the only member of the Suicide Squad not housed in a prison. Category:Suicide Squad (film) Category:Trivia